It is a well known fact that conventional sailboats can pursue a generally straight line course between two points when sailing with the wind. However, when moving into the wind, conventional sailboats must pursue a very slot zig-zag or tacking course. On such a course, the actual distance traveled far exceeds the straight line distance between the two points. Additionally, the skipper of the sailboat must properly manipulate the sails on each tack.
The rotary said actuated oar device of the present invention permits a boat to be directed on a straight line course between any two points regardless of the wind direction. In addition, the oars are constructed and controlled in a manner which permits the boat skipper to reverse the direction of movement of the boat at will.